Dear diary Teil 2
by Zottelchen
Summary: Und die story um Kathryn, Chaktoay, Naomi und Icheb geht weiter...


2. Teil

_Kapitel 7_

_Zwei Monate später..._

Kathryn fühlte sich grauenvoll. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie nicht schlafen können und nun mußte sie bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen ins Bad hasten, weil ihr so schlecht war. Ich glaube, ich sollte doch mal den Doktor aufsuchen. dachte sie und war nur froh, daß Chakotay von ihrem Zustand nichts mitbekommen hatte. Er wollte vor Beginn seiner Schicht noch einige Berichte durchgehen und war, um Kathryn nicht zu stören, in sein altes Quartier gegangen, das ihm jetzt nur noch als Büro diente. Kathryn beschloß noch vor Beginn ihrer Schicht auf der Krankenstation vorbeizuschauen, der Doctor würde diese Magenverstimmung bestimmt schnell beheben können. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es mit dem Kaffee diesmal wirklich übertrieben. stöhnte Kathryn während sie sich anzog und trank das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder einen Tee zum Frühstück. Ich muß wirklich krank sein, ich trinke schon Tee! dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie trank noch einen Schluck und begab sich dann auf direktem Weg zur Krankenstation.

„Kadis Kot!"rief Naomi erfreut, sie hatte soeben wieder eine Partie gegen Icheb gewonnen.

„Du bist schon zu gut, Naomi, gegen Dich kann man schwer gewinnen. Wollen wir noch eine Partie spielen?"entgegnete Icheb und sammelte die Spielsteine wieder ein.

„Tut mir leid Icheb, aber ich muß jetzt auf die Krankenstation. Machen wir morgen weiter?"

„Na klar, zur selben Zeit?"fragte Icheb nach.

„Alte Stelle, gleiche Welle."sagte Naomi und rannte aus dem Casino. Sie war bereits 3 Minuten zu spät und sie haßte Unpünktlichkeit. In diesem Falle hatte sie jedoch die Wahl gehabt: Pünktlich zum Doctor und keine weitere Partie Kadis Kot mit Icheb oder die zusätzliche Runde mit Icheb zu Ende spielen und vom Doctor eine Ermahnung über sich ergehen lassen... die Wahl war ihr leicht gefallen. Sie liebte Icheb immer noch, aber hatte längst die Tatsache akzeptiert, daß aus ihnen nicht mehr als gute Freunde werden konnte. Sie war einfach froh, daß sie ihn immer sehen konnte, wenn sie wollte.

Nun rannte sie in höchster Eile durch die Gänge der Voyager um ihren Unterricht beim Doctor nicht zu versäumen. Mit roten Wangen und nach Luft schnappend kam sie schließlich in der Krankenstation an. „Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Verspätung Doctor, aber ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen."

„Hast Du wenigstens gewonnen?"fragte das EMH während es seine Instrumente wegräumte.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen, er bekommt alles raus. dachte Naomi amüsiert und sagte: „Icheb hatte es nicht leicht, ich habe drei Partien gewonnen, von fünf."

„Gratuliere! Gegen Icheb zu gewinnen ist schon eine Leistung. Und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob Du in der Medizin auch so gut bist. Was weißt Du alles über das rigellianische Lungenfieber?"fragte der Doctor und schenkte ihr nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Naomi dachte einen Moment nach bevor sie antwortete: „Das rigellianische Lungenfieber ist eine Viruserkrankung, die sich sowohl Kinder als auch Erwachsene zuziehen können. Fast jeder Mensch hat von Geburt an die Antikörper im Blut, nur jeder fünfte nicht. Bricht die Krankheit erst einmal aus, füllen sich die Lungen langsam mit Schleim und wenn binnen 24 Stunden nach Ausbruch der Krankheit kein Gegenmittel verabreicht wird, stirbt der Patient. Typische Symptome der Krankheit sind hohes Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Kurzatmigkeit und starker Husten."Als Naomi fertig war, blickte sie das EMH wartend an.

Dieser nickte anerkennend zu Naomis Zufriedenheit und meinte: „Sehr gut Naomi, Du hast gut aufgepaßt. Dann zeige ich Dir jetzt, wie man die Antikörper synthetisiert und danach zeige ich Dir, wie der medizinische Tricorder genau funktioniert. Das Grundwissen hast Du ja, aber die Feinheiten erkläre ich Dir noch."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten der Doctor und Naomi damit, Antikörper zu replizieren und die richtige Dosis auszurechnen. Gerade als sie fertig waren und sich den Funktionen des Tricorders zuwenden wollten, glitt die Tür auf und der Captain kam herein.

„Captain!" rief der Doctor überrascht. „Ihr Vierteljährlicher Check ist doch erst nächsten Monat!"witzelte er. Doch als er sah, wie blaß Kathryn aussah, wurde er sofort wieder ernst. „Captain, bitte nehmen Sie Platz."sagte er rasch und führte sie zu einer Liege.

„Uff, danke Doctor, irgend etwas stimmt mit mir nicht, wahrscheinlich habe ich etwas falsches gegessen, mein Magen rebelliert schon seit einigen Tagen."sagte sie und folgte den Anweisungen des Doctors und legte sich hin, so daß er sie untersuchen konnte. Naomi trat an die andere Seite des Bettes heran und sagte aufmunternd: „Es ist bestimmt nichts ernstes, der Doctor wird das schon wieder hin bekommen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher Naomi. Ich wette, Neelix hat mal wieder zwei Zutaten zusammen gemixt, die sich nicht vertragen haben."Bei diesem Gedanken mußten beide Frauen breit grinsen. Neelix und seine Kochkünste hatten schon manchen auf die Krankenstation getrieben...

Der Doctor klappte nun gerade seinen Tricorder zu, blickte zweifelnd auf den Captain und diese fragte: „Nun? Haben sie etwas gefunden?"

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat."Doch weiter sagte er nichts zu diesem Thema, noch nicht. Statt dessen wandte er sich an Naomi. „Naomi, wir beenden heute mal ausnahmsweise den Unterricht etwas früher, ich muß mit dem Captain reden."

Naomi sah Kathryn besorgt an, kam aber sofort der Aufforderung des Doctors nach und verabschiedete sich: „Natürlich, ich muß sowieso noch einige Hausaufgaben machen. Bis Morgen dann Doctor, Captain!"

Als sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen wurde Kathryns Mine auch besorgt. „Was ist los Doctor?"

Himmel, wie sage ich es ihr bloß? dachte der Doctor und entschied sich dann, die Nachricht positiv zu vermitteln und setzte ein Lächeln auf bevor er sagte: Ich gratuliere Ihnen Captain, sie und Chakotay werden in ungefähr acht Monaten Eltern."

Kathryns Kinnlade klappte nach unten und sie war sprachlos. Doch schnell fing sie sich und meinte: „Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa sagen, daß ich schwanger bin?"Völlig entgeistert starrte sie das Hologramm an. Dieser lächelte ihr freundlich zu und meinte: „Ich glaube genau das habe ich damit ausdrücken wollen."

Kathryn wußte nicht, ob sie sich über diese Nachricht freuen sollte oder nicht. Einerseits wollte sie schon immer Kinder haben, doch nicht gerade jetzt! Konnte sie ihre elterlichen Pflichten mit dem Captain der sie war, in Einklang bringen? Und außerdem: Was würde Chakotay sagen? Wollte er überhaupt Kinder?

„Sie sollten sich freuen Captain, daß sie jetzt ein Kind kriegen, je länger sie noch warten, desto risikoreicher wird bei Ihnen eine Schwangerschaft. Darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Haben Sie versucht schwanger zu werden oder...?"der Doctor überschlug sich fast.

„Ähm, eigentlich nicht."antwortete Kathryn verwirrt. Sie war den Gedanken viel zu sehr bei Chakotay und „ihrem Kind"als daß sie den Doctor für seine doch recht plumpe Neugierde zurechtweisen konnte. Ich kann es nicht glauben. dachte Kathryn und überlegte, wie sie es Chakotay am Besten sagen konnte.

„Captain, ab jetzt müssen sie Regelmäßig zur Kontrolle kommen, es sei denn sie wollen..."das EMH holte tief Luft und sagte: „das Kind nicht behalten."

„Wie lange habe ich noch Zeit um darüber nachzudenken?"fragte Kathryn, der diese Möglichkeit gar nicht behagte. Ein Leben zerstören, ein Leben, das aus ihrer und Chakotays Liebe entstanden war... nein, das durfte nicht sein. Doch wenn Chakotay es wollte...vielleicht.

„Sie haben noch genug Zeit, mindestens noch einen Monat aber ich würde Ihnen raten, nicht zu lange zu warten."sagte der Doctor.

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde heute Abend mit Chakotay sprechen."Kathryn erhob sich von der Liege. "Ach Doctor, können Sie etwas gegen meine Morgenübelkeit tun? Ich kann schließlich nicht alle 5 Minuten von der Brücke weg!" hakte Kathryn nach.

Der Doctor grinste. "Da haben Sie wohl recht, ich werde Ihnen etwas mitgeben." Er drehte sich um, nahm ein Hypospray und suchte einige Ampullen zum Nachladen heraus. Diese Gerätschaften gab er dann Kathryn mit der Anweisung, sich jeden Morgen eine Dosis davon zu injizieren. Kathryn bedankte sich und ging, mit einem kleinen Umweg über ihr Quartier, zur Brücke.

Als Kathryn die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, wurde dem Doctor etwas wehmütig. Heute Abend hatte er eigentlich frei doch wie üblich würde er wahrscheinlich den Abend damit verbringen, sich zu deaktivieren oder die Krankenstation umzuräumen. Andererseits konnte er auch endlich mal versuchen, Sevens Herz zu erobern. Ja, die letzte Variante des Abends gefiel ihm eindeutig besser als die ersten beiden.

"Doctor an Seven." sagte er schnell in seinen Communicator, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

"Was gibt es, Doctor?" antwortete Seven.

"Hätten Sie Lust den heutigen Abend mit mir zu verbringen?"

Nein, sie sagt bestimmt nein.

"Sehr gerne."

JA! Strike!!!! unwillkürlich mußte das Hologramm grinsen.

"Wunderbar, dann würde ich sagen, treffen wir uns doch um 20.00 Uhr auf Holodeck zwei."

"Verstanden." sagte Seven, doch bevor sie den Kanal schloß, sagte der Doctor: "Ach Seven, bitte kommen Sie etwas feierlich gekleidet. Doctor Ende."

Seven zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wollte der Doctor mit Ihr wieder eine "soziale Übungsstunde" abhalten? Ich werde es noch früh genug erfahren. dachte sie schließlich und setzte ihre Arbeit fort.

Kathryn war inzwischen auf der Brücke angekommen. "Captain, die Sensoren haben einen Klasse M Planeten geortet." sagte Harry Kim und hantierte an seiner Konsole herum.

"Auf den Schirm." sagte Kathryn und Augenblicke später erschien ein grünlicher Planet im Sichtfenster.

"Sieht nett aus." meinte Chakotay. "Mr. Kim, ist der Planet bewohnt?"

"Ja Sir, ca. 2,8 Milliarden Humanoide leben dort."

Auf Harrys Konsole blinkte ein Licht auf. „Captain, wir werden gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm."

Augenblicklich erschien auf dem Wandschirm eine Frau, die hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und freundlich lächelte. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare und abgesehen von zwei fast durchsichtigen Flügeln, die hinter ihrem Rücken hervorragten, sah sie aus wie ein Mensch.

„Seid gegrüßt, Reisende, mein Name ist Marena, ich bin die derzeitige Herrin über Serena, die Welt der Träume und Stille. Wir laden Sie herzlich auf unseren Planeten ein."begrüßte Marena die Voyager.

„Vielen Dank, ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager. Wir durchqueren diesen Raumsektor auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wir freuen uns über ihre Einladung und würden uns freuen, ihren Planeten besuchen zu dürfen."sagte Kathryn und lächelte die fremde Frau an. Scheint ganz nett zu sein. dachte sie.

„Das freut uns, wir sind immer neugierig auf Außenweltler. Wann können Sie hier sein?"fragte Marena.

„Wäre es Ihnen in drei Stunden recht?"fragte Kathryn.

„Gerne, wollen Sie mit ihrem Schiff hier landen oder wie kommen Sie zu uns?"

„Wir werden uns hinunterbeamen."antwortete Kathryn.

„Beamen?" fragte Marena. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Wie funktioniert das?"

„Das zu erklären wäre etwas schwierig, aber durch das Beamen können wir von einem Ort zum anderen ohne Zeitverlust gelangen. Bitte geben sie uns einfach die Koordinaten wo wir, sagen wir, landen sollen."

Marena blickte etwas verwirrt drein sagte aber: „Ist gut, ich werde ihnen die Koordinaten übermitteln. Ich freue mich schon Captain. Bis später dann!"

Der Schirm zeigte wieder die Sterne. Kathryn sah zu ihrem ersten Offizier hinüber und konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck bereits erkennen, daß er mit einem Besuch auf dem Planeten einverstanden war. Dennoch wollte sie seine Zustimmung hören und die der anderen Offizier auch.

„Janeway an Torres und Seven, bitte kommen Sie in den Konferenzraum."

Janeway stand auf, übergab das Kommando an Lieutenant Weiß und bedeutete ihren Offizieren, ihr in den Konferenzraum zu folgen.

Kurze Zeit später trafen auch Seven und B'Elanna ein.

„Meine Herrschaften, ich denke, wir können eine Woche Landurlaub einplanen. Natürlich werden wir zuerst die Bewohner etwas unter die Lupe nehmen. Chakotay, Tom, Sie beide begleiten mich. Tuvok, schicken Sie außerdem Ensign Wildman und Lieutenant Ayala in den Transporterraum. Hat jemand Fragen oder Einwände?"Kathryn wartete einen Moment. Sie wartete regelrecht auf einen Einwand von Tuvok, der es gar nicht gerne sah, wenn der Captain ein Landeteam begleitete, aber selbst der Vulkanier schien diesmal keine Bedenken gegen einen Besuch zu haben. „Gut, dann treffen wir uns um 12.00 Uhr in Transporterraum zwei."Dabei sah sie Tom und Chakotay an. „Wegtreten."

Die Offiziere erhoben sich und freuten sich schon auf den Landurlaub, den sie schon als sicher erahnten.

Chakotay blieb noch sitzen und wartete, bis die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. Dann sah er Kathryn an und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Du siehst schon sein einigen Tagen so blaß aus."

Auch das noch. dachte Kathryn. „Nein, alles in Ordnung Chakotay, aber ich muß heute Abend etwas mit Dir besprechen, einverstanden?"

„Wenn Du möchtest, könne wir das auch jetzt tun, es ist keiner hier und wir haben noch Zeit."

„Nein, es ist privat und gehört nicht in den Dienst rein. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, bis heute Abend kann es noch warten."sagte Kathryn und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

Chakotay wollte sie keinesfalls drängen und respektierte ihren Wunsch. Allerdings blieb er etwas unruhig. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit seiner Kathryn. Diese war bereits wieder auf dem Weg zur Brücke und drehte sich fragend um, als sie merkte, daß er nicht hinterher kam. „Kommst Du nicht mit Commander?"fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Chakotay grinste zurück und folgte ihr auf die Brücke.

Naomi saß über ihren Hausaufgaben, als ihre Mutter ziemlich hektisch ins Quartier kam.

„Naomi!" rief Sam im Hereinkommen.

„In meinem Zimmer."antwortete Naomi.

„Honey, ich muß den Captain auf den Planeten begleiten, ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert. Ich habe Neelix Beschied gesagt, daß er mal nach Dir sehen soll, ja?"

„Ach Mom, mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich komme auch schon ganz gut allein zurecht."

Sam drückte ihrer Tochter schnell einen Abschiedkuß auf die Stirn und verschwand dann schon wieder Richtung Tür. „Ich weiß!"rief sie noch, dann war Sam auch schon verschwunden.

Naomi rief noch ein „Bis bald!"hinterher und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Aufgaben.

„Energie." sagte Kathryn und die fünf Sternenflottenoffiziere lösten sich in einem blauen Schimmern auf. Sie rematerialisierten vor einem großen, hellen Gebäude, das fast wie ein kleiner Palast aussah, fand Kathryn zumindest. Eine kleine Gruppe Serenaner wartete schon voller Ungeduld auf die Gäste. Kathryn erkannte sofort Marena wieder, die ihre Flügel im Freien etwas ausgebreitet hatte, so daß sie richtig in der Sonne schillerten. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Kleid und kam ihnen freudestrahlend entgegen.

„Willkommen auf Serena, das ist also beamen? Beeindruckend."Sie verbeugte sich etwas vor den Offizieren und wahrte dabei einen respektvollen Abstand. Janeway und die anderen verbeugten sich auch leicht und antwortete: „Nochmals vielen Dank für die Einladung, darf ich ihnen meine Begleiter vorstellen? Dies hier ist mein erster Offizier Commander Chakotay, daneben mein Steuermann Tom Paris."

„Tom für Sie."sagte Tom sofort.

„Außerdem noch Ensign Samantha Wildman und Lieutenant Ayala."Marena begrüßte alle Personen noch einmal einzeln. Kathryn fuhr unterdessen fort: „Wenn Sie möchten können Sie bei Gelegenheit auch gerne einmal die Voyager besuchen."

„Das würde ich wirklich sehr gerne, vielen Dank, Captain. Bitte folgen Sie mir, ich möchte Ihnen nun etwas von unserem Planeten zeigen und erzählen."sagte Marena und ging auf das Gebäude zu. Janeway ging neben ihr während ihre Begleiter von den anderen Serenanern begleitet wurden. Marena führte die Gruppe durch die große Halle in einen großen Saal. Die Decke war kunstvoll bemalt und an den Wänden hingen große Gemälde, die sowohl Serenaner als auch Landschaften darstellten.

„Dieses Gebäude hier ist das Älteste auf Serena. Es ist zugleich das Zuhause der Regenten über Serena, im Augenblick also meines. Eigentlich habe ich nicht viel zu tun, denn wir sind ein sehr friedliebendes Volk und unsere Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es, unsere Träume zu leben."

Beim letzten Satz sahen sich Kathryn und Chakotay fragend an. Kathryn hakte nach: „Was meinen Sie mit „Ihre Träume leben"?"

Marena lächelte geheimnisvoll. Tom betrachtete sie von der Seite. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel wenn sie so lächelt. dachte er.

Marena sagte unterdessen: „Nun, Serena ist der Planet der Träume und Stille. Und das meine ich wörtlich."Marena betrachtete einen Augenblick den verwirrten Ausdruck Ihrer Gäste. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Unsere Vorfahren hinterließen uns eine Maschine, die es uns ermöglicht, unsere Träume zu erleben. Aber, vielleicht möchte es ja jemand von Ihnen einfach ausprobieren? Eine Erklärung ist so kompliziert, probieren sie es aus, es ist völlig ungefährlich."schlug Marena vor.

„Ich probiere es."platzte Tom heraus. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Captain." setzte er noch hinterher. Kathryn überlegte einen Moment. „Einverstanden."

Marena lächelte. „Folgen Sie mir, Tom."

Marena führte ihre Gäste durch einen langen Gang zu einem Gewölbe, in dem eine Haushohe Maschine stand. Zahllose Kabelstränge gingen von ihr ab und verschwanden irgendwo nach draußen.

Marena reichte Tom eine merkwürdige Kopfbedeckung, die ebenfalls mit der Maschine verbunden war. „Die müssen Sie aufsetzen. Und dann denken Sie einfach an Ihren schönsten Traum. Wenn Sie zurückkehren wollen, denken Sie einfach daran, den Traum beenden zu wollen und schon sind Sie zurück."

Tom nahm Marena die Kappe aus den Händen und setzte sie vorsichtig auf. Im selben Augenblick fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aufsteigen und er schloß die Augen. Im nächsten Moment öffnete er sie wieder und schwebte in der Luft. Ja! dachte er begeistert und breitete seine Arme aus. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, über ihm schien die Sonne und unter ihm konnte er das Meer sehen. Schnell hatte er herausgefunden, wie er seinen Flug steuern konnte und sauste nun nach Herzenslust durch die Lüfte. Nach einigen Minuten beschloß er, die Welt unter Wasser zu erkunden und im nächsten Augenblick befand er sich unter Wasser.

Kathryn und die anderen betrachteten unterdessen das glückliche Grinsen auf Toms Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Es scheint ihm zu gefallen."stellte Marena fest.

„Ja, aber dennoch könnte er langsam mal wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren."meinte Kathryn und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Tom konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. Langsam müßte ich mal wieder aufwachen. seufzte er und schweren Herzens dachte er daran, seinen Traum zu beenden. Um ihn herum wurde es schwarz und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in das Gesicht des Captain.

„Hallo Tom, schön, daß Sie noch zu uns zurückgekehrt sind." meinte Kathryn lakonisch.

„Tut mir leid, wenn es so lange gedauert hat Captain, aber es war einfach unglaublich! Ich konnte machen, was ich wollte, von einem Moment auf den anderen. Das müssen Sie auch probieren!"strahlte Tom. Doch dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er drehte sich zu Marena. „Marena, kann man den Traum auch mit jemand anderem zusammen erleben?"fragte er.

„Natürlich, wir können auch mehrere Kappen miteinander verbinden, das ist kein Problem."

„Captain, wenn Sie möchten kann Ihre gesamte Crew hier ihre Träume erleben, es wäre uns eine Ehre."sagte Marena.

Kathryn sah Chakotay an, der grinste nur und schließlich sagte Kathryn. „Ich denke, wir sollten dann auf das Schiff zurückkehren, um Ihre freundliche Einladung an die Crew weiter zu leiten."Dabei lächelte sie.

„Oh, das ist wunderschön! Dann können wir uns in Ruhe weiter unterhalten, einverstanden?"

„Gerne." antwortete Kathryn und wandte sich zu Ayala, Tom und Samantha.

„Sie drei können schon bleiben, Chakotay und ich werden Landurlaubspläne erarbeiten.

Keine Sorge Tom, B'Elanna wird ale erste frei bekommen."sagte Kathryn, als könne sie Toms Gedanken lesen. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich, daß Sie schon mal etwas Spaß haben."Kathryn stellte sich mit Chakotay etwas abseits, tippte auf ihren Communicator und sagte: „Janeway an Voyager, zwei zum Beamen."

Tom, Ayala, Marena und Sam sahen, wie sich die beiden im Materiestrom auflösten und dann verschwanden.

Kathryn hatte Wort gehalten, wie Tom später feststellte, und B'Elanna kam nur einige Minuten später.

„Was ist los? Der Captain hat mich regelrecht aus dem Maschinenraum rausgeworfen!"empörte sich B'Elanna etwas.

Tom grinste: „Wahrscheinlich wollte sie den Maschinen auch mal Urlaub gönnen."

Diese Antwort fing ihm einen recht unsanften Fausthieb B'Elannas auf seinen Oberarm ein. „Au!"rief er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. B'Elanna grinste und dann zogen sie los. Zuerst schlenderten sie etwas durch die Stadt und dank Marenas Führung kannte sich Tom schon etwas in der Stadt aus. B'Elanna schien es hier zu gefallen. „Ach Tom, das ist herrlich hier!"strahlte sie und zog ihren Mann zu einem kleinen Stand am Platzrand. Ein Serenaner bot hier einige Figuren an. B'Elanna hatten die Bewohner Serenas sofort gefallen mit ihren anmutigen Bewegungen und ihren schillernden Flügeln und so suchte sie nach einer Figur der Bewohner. Schließlich fand sie eine. „Diese möchte ich gerne haben, was kostet sie?"fragte sie.

„Gar nichts."antwortet der Mann und nahm B'Elanna die Figur aus der Hand um sie einzupacken.

„Oh, das ist aber nett, vielen Dank."sagte sie überrascht und schenkte dem Mann ein strahlendes Lächeln. Tom runzelte die Stirn. Macht der das öfters, daß er seine Sachen verschenkt? fragte er sich. Als B'Elanna ihre Figur hatte, gingen sie weiter.

Eine Stunde später ungefähr fing Tom an zu maulen. „B'Ela, mir ist heiß, laß uns an den Strand gehen oder einen Traum erleben."

„Ach ja, die Traummaschine... na gut, ich bin schon gespannt, wie das Teil funktioniert. Habe mir extra einen Tricorder mitgebracht."meinte B'Elanna und kramte ihn unter ihren Einkäufen hervor.

„Typisch für Dich, immer nur Deine Maschinen im Kopf."seufzte Tom, lachte aber dabei. Sie gingen nun zurück zum Regentensitz.

„Ah, Tom, da sind Sie ja wieder!"wurde er von Marena begrüßt. B'Elannas Augen bekamen plötzlich einen gefährlichen Glanz. Tom? Das ging schnell mit dem Vornamen... zu schnell. dachte sie leicht verärgert.

„Darf ich Ihnen meine Frau B'Elanna vorstellen?"sagte Tom und nahm B'Elannas Hand. B'Elanna entspannte sich.

„Nett, Sie kennenzulernen."begrüßte Marena nun B'Elanna.

„Danke, ebenso. Wo ist diese geheimnisvolle Maschine?"platzte B'Elanna heraus.

Marena und Tom mußten grinsen. „Bitte folgen Sie mir."sagte Marena und führte beide wieder in das große Gewölbe. B'Elanna hielt sich nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf sondern zückte ihren Tricorder und begann mit ihren Scans. Tom runzelte die Stirn als ihm einfiel, daß sie ja nicht mal gefragt hatten, ob sie die Maschine einfach scannen durften. „Ähm, ist es in Ordnung daß B'Elanna die Maschine scannt?"fragte Tom.

„Kein Problem, aber ich könnte ihr auch alles erklären wenn sie wollte."sagte Marena.

„Ist nett gemeint, aber B'Elanna will immer erst selber gucken, ob sie die Technik durchschauen kann."antwortete Tom und dachte im Stillen: Ich hoffe, es nicht so kompliziert, sonst kann das noch Stunden dauern...

Nach 10 Minuten warten hatte Tom dann die Nase voll. Er griff sich zwei Kappen, ließ sie vorher von Marena verbinden und schnappte sich dann entschlossen B'Elanna und stülpte ihr einfach die Kappe auf den Kopf. „Tom, was soll das? Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit meinen Scans und außerdem regnet es hier nicht."sagte B'Elanna gedankenverloren, ignorierte kurzerhand Tom und scannte weiter. Auf einmal wurde ihr angenehm warm und im nächsten Moment lag sie neben Tom am Strand auf einer Decke.

„Was zum Teufel...?"fing sie an. Doch Tom verschloß ihr mit einem Kuß die Lippen.

„Ich wollte den Urlaub mit Dir verbringen, nicht mit der Technik."sagte Tom und versuchte, möglichst beleidigt drein zu gucken. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, denn sonst hätte B'Elanna wohl nicht gelacht. „Okay okay, Du hast ja recht, sind wir jetzt in Deinem Traum?"fragte B'Elanna.

„Ganz recht, und gleich zeige ich Dir, was wir noch alles machen werden..."

Inzwischen war es Abend an Bord der Voyager geworden und der gute Doctor stand

erwartungsvoll vor dem Eingang zu Holodeck zwei. Er war 10 Minuten zu früh und beschloß schließlich, daß es wahrscheinlich sehr albern aussah, wenn er Anzug gekleidet vor der Tür stehen würde. „Computer, Programm EMH zwei abspielen."

„Programm läuft, Sie können eintreten."antwortete der Computer, die Türen öffneten sich und der Doctor trat ein.

Pünktlich 10 Minuten später bog Seven um die Ecke.

„Computer, ist ein Programm in Holodeck zwei aktiv?"fragte sie.

„Positiv, Sie können eintreten."antwortete die monotone Computerstimme.

Seven atmete noch einmal tief ein, zupfte ein letztes Mal ihre Kleidung zurecht und trat dann ins Holodeck ein.

„Bonjour Madame, Sie werden bereits erwartete."Ein elegant gekleideter Mann verbeugte sich vor ihr und führte sie dann zwischen den wenigen Tischen des Restaurants hindurch zu einem kleinen Separee, wo bereits jemand saß.

„Pardon Monsieur, Ihre Dame ist eingetroffen."wandte sich der Mann an die Person.

Der Doctor erhob sich von seinem Platz, drehte sich um und ihm verschlug es bei Sevens Anblick glatt die Sprache. Sie hatte ihr Haar offen und trug ein schwarzes, langes Kleid, das zur Taille hin schmaler wurde um unten zu einem Rock auszulaufen, der weit schwang und bis auf den Boden reichte. Feiner Chiffonstoff über ihren Schultern hielt das Kleid, und lief am Rücken zu einer kleinen Schleppe zusammen. Um ihren Hals und ihr Handgelenk trug sie passenden Schmuck.

Nur mit Mühe fand der Doctor seine Sprache wieder. „Seven, Sie sehen einfach... umwerfend aus."stammelte er und bot ihr einen Platz an.

„Danke. Ihre Kleidung steht Ihnen auch ausgezeichnet."erwiderte sie das Kompliment und setzte sich. Der Doctor nahm auch schnellstens wieder seinen Platz ein und der Ober brachte die Diner-Karte.

Der Doctor fragte: „Was können Sie uns empfehlen?"

„Wir empfehlen heute das „Menue de Gala". Es besteht aus sieben Gängen, „Fonds d'artichauts aux crevettes", „Terrine de campagne", „potage aux meuniers", „Sole au champagne", „Coquelets à la crème d'avocats", „Champignons farcis"et „Clafoutis aux fraises". Dazu servieren wir ausgewählte Weine und natürlich Baguette."beendete der Ober seine Aufzählung.

„Das hört sich sehr gut an, was meinen Sie, Seven?"fragte der Doctor.

„Ich pflichte Ihnen bei."erwidertet Seven und legte die Karte beiseite.

„Das nehmen wir."bestätigte das EMH dem Ober, der sich daraufhin leicht verbeugte, „Sehr wohl."antwortete, die Karten wieder einsammelte und die beiden allein ließ.

Zwei Stunden später hatten Seven und der Doctor all die Köstlichkeiten probiert und waren pappsatt. Auf der kleinen Tanzfläche im hinteren Teil des Restaurants schwebten einige Paare über das Parkett.

Der Doctor erhob sich von seinem Platz, stellte sich vor Seven, die überrascht eine Augenbraue hob, streckte ihr seinen Arm entgegen und fragte schüchtern: „Seven, möchten Sie tanzen?"

Seven legte ihre Serviette, die bisher elegant auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte, auf den Tisch, stand auf, nahm den ihr dargebotenen Arm und hakte sich unter. „Gerne."sagte sie und der Doctor führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Auf der Tanzfläche legte das EMH sanft seinen rechten Arm um ihre Taille und ergriff mit der Linken ihre rechte Hand. Die Musik was andächtig und nach einigen Minuten tanzte der Doctor automatisch nach dem Rhythmus. Längst hatte er sich in den blaugrauen Augen von Seven verloren und er hatte das Gefühl, einfach zu schweben. Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und unbemerkt kam er Sevens Lippen immer näher.

„Doctor." holte ihn auf einmal Sevens Stimme in die Realität.

„Ja?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Doctor, die Musik spielt nicht mehr, sie können aufhören sich zu der Musik zu bewegen."

Könnte ein Hologramm rot werden, hätte der Doctor wohl jetzt Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate. Doch so sagte er nur: „Oh, Sie haben Recht."

Seven musterte ihn eindringlich. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Tanzen wir weiter?"fragte er, nachdem die Musik wieder eingesetzt hatte.

Diesmal war es ein etwas schnelleres Stück und Sevens Kleid untermalte die Bewegungen der Ex-Borg einfach hervorragend. Der Doctor konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen.

Nach einigen weiteren Tänzen fand er schließlich, daß es langsam an der Zeit sei. Mitten im Lied stoppte er, trat einen Schritt von Seven zurück, die ihn überrascht ansah und sagte: „Computer, Figuren löschen."Sofort waren sie allein im Saal.

„Computer, Musikstück „Tonight's the night"spielen."

Die Takte eines langsamen Walzers begannen und der Doctor führte Seven zärtlich, als ob sie ein rohes Ei wäre, das jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Sein Kopf befand sich nun an ihrer rechten Schulter und leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe Dich, Seven."

Als ob gerade nichts gewesen wäre, tanzte er einfach weiter. In ihm war allerdings ein Vulkan ausgebrochen, ein Vulkan der Gefühle. Wie wird sie reagieren? war im Moment das Einzige, an das der Doctor denken konnte. Doch vorerst passierte gar nichts. Seven hob einfach nur eine Augenbraue, schmiegte sich weiter an ihn und sagte nichts. Erst als das Lied zu Ende war und sie wieder in die Augen des Doctors blicken konnte, beschloß sie, eine Antwort zu geben. Sie schloß die Augen und ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam den seinen. Der Doctor konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade sah. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schloß auch er die Augen und wie in Zeitlupe trafen sich ihre Lippen und beide küßten sich.

_Kapitel 8_

Kathryn und Chakotay hatten den gesamten Nachmittag und frühen Abend damit zugebracht, die Landurlaubspläne für die Crew zu erstellen.

„Uff." stöhnte Kathryn und ließ sich an die Sessellehne fallen. „Haben wir wirklich so viele Leute an Bord?"

„Ich fürchte ja."antwortete Chakotay, der langsam auch die Nase voll hatte und zufrieden war, daß sie nun endlich fertig waren. Er musterte Kathryn. Sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen und sah ungewöhnlich blaß aus.

„Willst Du noch einen Kaffee?"fragte er und stand schon auf da er keine Ablehnung erwartete. Um so größer war sein Erstaunen als Kathryn meinte: „Nein, jetzt möchte ich bitte einen Tee haben."

Chakotay drehte sich um und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. „Wie bitte? Captain Kathryn Janeway, die noch nie einen Kaffee abgelehnt hat, trinkt freiwillig einen Tee? Ich fasse es nicht." Kopfschüttelnd ging er zum Replikator und orderte zwei Tassen Tee.

„Geht es Dir nicht gut? Und wolltest Du mir noch sowieso etwas sagen?" hakte Chakotay nach.

„Danke." sagte Kathryn vorerst und nahm die dampfende Tasse entgegen. Langsam trank sie einen Schluck. Himmel, wie fang ich bloß an? überlegte sie fieberhaft. Chakotay sah sie geduldig mit seinen wundervollen, braunen Augen an und wartete.

„Chakotay," fing sie an, „heute vormittag im Konferenzraum hattest Du Recht, es ging mir nicht besonders gut, irgend etwas stimmte mit meinem Magen nicht."Chakotays Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig von einem entspannten Lächeln zu einem besorgten Ausdruck, doch er übte sich weiter in Geduld.

„Deshalb war ich heute Morgen beim Doctor. Ich dachte, ich hätte nur etwas falsches gegessen und es wäre eine Magenverstimmung aber der Doctor stellte etwas anderes fest. Ich... ähm..."Kathryn stockte.

„Was ist los Kathryn?"drängte nun Chakotay. Mein Gott, es wird doch nichts schlimmes sein?

„Nun... ich bin schwanger."bisher hatte sie ihren Blick etwas gesenkt, doch bei diesen Worten sah sie ihn an. Fast mußte sie lachen, als sie Chakotays Reaktion sah. Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten und die Tasse fiel ihm fast aus der Hand. Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Und jetzt? Entweder er freut sich, oder er freut sich nicht. überlegte Kathryn. Sie hatte bereits einige Zeit gehabt, um über ihren Zustand nachzudenken und sie hatte festgestellt, daß sie sich sehr auf das Kind freute. Ein großer Teil von ihr war sich eigentlich sicher, daß auch Chakotay sich freuen würde, doch der andere Teil hatte Zweifel und deshalb wartete sie nun hoffnungsvoll und ängstlich zugleich auf eine Antwort von ihm.

Chakotay brauchte einige Momente, um den Inhalt und vor allem die Tragweite dieses kleinen Satzes zu begreifen. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein wildes Durcheinander doch nicht in seinem Herzen. Dort spürte er nur Freude. Er entschloß sich, seinen Kopf zu ignorieren und sein Herz sprechen zu lassen. Er lächelte.

In diesem Augenblick verflog auch der letzte Zweifel in Kathryn und sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Chakotay sprang auf, zog sie vom Stuhl und wirbelte sie einmal in der Luft herum um sie sofort danach heftig zu umarmen und zu küssen.

„Wirklich?" fragte Chakotay, als er sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Wirklich." bestätigte sie.

„Oh Kathryn, das ist die schönste Nachricht meines Lebens! Wir werden Eltern!"

Plötzlich hielt er inne. „Denkst Du genauso darüber wie ich oder...?" fragte er stockend.

Kathryn lächelte sanft. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf unsere Tochter... oder unseren Sohn."sagte sie und küßte Chakotay noch einmal.

„Natürlich wird es eine Tochter."legte Chakotay fest.

„Woher weißt Du das?"fragte Kathryn.

„Das sagt mir mein Gefühl, es wird ein wunderschönes Mädchen, das später einmal genauso aussehen wird wie Du."

„Nun ja, wir werden sehen. Wollen wir uns überraschen lassen oder soll ich den Doctor fragen, was es wird?"

Chakotay dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Lassen wir uns überraschen, okay?"

Kathryn grinste. „Na gut, ich werde meine Neugierde im Zaum halten."

Sie wollten sich gerade küssen, als Tuvoks Stimme über Intercom erklang: „Captain bitte auf die Brücke. Wir empfangen einen Notruf."

„Wir kommen."antwortete sie, warf Chakotay einen kurzen, entschuldigenden Blick zu und beide traten kurz darauf auf die Brücke.

„Auf die Lautsprecher."sagte sie, als sich gerade die Türen vom Bereitschaftsraum geöffnet hatten.

Tuvok tippte auf einige Buttons und kurz darauf war eine verzerrte Stimme zu hören: „...an alle Schiffe, wir werden angegriffen, bitte helfen sie uns! Notruf an alle Schiffe, wir werden angegriffen.."

Kathryn zeigte Tuvok die „kill"Geste, indem sie ihren Finger kurz am Hals vorbeifahren ließ. Tuvok unterbrach sofort den Kontakt.

„Kurs auf den Frachter setzen, Mr. Kim, wie lange bis zum Rendezvous?"

„Bei Warp 9 einen Tag."sagte er.

„Steuermann, gehen sie auf Warp 9, Energie. Mr. Kim, rufen sie das Schiff. Tuvok, sobald sie etwas mit den Sensoren orten möchte ich Bescheid wissen."

„Kanal offen."

„Hier spricht Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager, wir haben ihren Notruf empfangen und befinden uns auf dem Weg. Von wem werden sie angegriffen?"

Aus den Lautsprechern knisterte es nur. Doch dann kam plötzlich wieder die Stimme von vorhin: „Danke Captain, bitte beeilen sie sich, die Raumpiraten haben es auf unsere Fracht abgesehen, wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir noch durchhalten können! Unsere Außenhülle ist schon an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und wir haben nur..."Abrupt war die Stimme weg und nur das Rauschen und Knistern war noch zu hören.

„Die Verbindung ist abgebrochen."stellte Harry fest.

„Harry, informieren sie unser Außenteam über die Situation. Steuermann, setzen Sie einen Kurs zu den Koordinaten. Energie."

Die Voyager verschwand im Warpkanal.

„Mr. Tuvok, sobald wir in Sensorenreichweite sind, möchte ich, daß Sie mir Bescheid geben."

„Aye Captain."antwortete Tuvok und arbeitete weiter.

Die Stunden vergingen unendlich langsam. Kathryn kam es vor, als ob sie nun schon eine Woche unterwegs wären. Wir werden zu spät kommen. dachte sie immer wieder, um so größer war ihre Überraschung, als Tuvok meldete: „Captain, wir kommen jetzt in Sensorreichweite. Ich orte zwei Schiffe, auf beiden werden noch Lebensformen angezeigt."

„Roter Alarm, Schilde hoch. Tuvok, zielen sie mit den Phasern vor den Bug des Angreifers, vielleicht reicht das schon. Mr. Kim, kann uns der Angreifer gefährlich werden?"

Harry tippte auf seiner Konsole herum und sagte dann: „Ich glaube nicht, ihre Waffen können uns nur minimalen Schaden zufügen, aber sie sind wendiger und kleiner als die Voyager, das erschwert eine Zielerfassung."

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal."

„Kanal ist offen."

„Hier spricht Captain Kathryn Janeway, hören Sie auf zu feuern!"

Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts. Dann sagte Harry: „Wir werden gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm."Auf dem Wandschirm erschien ein Humanoide, der einige Verletzungen erlitten hatte.

„Captain, bitte helfen Sie uns, das Schiff kann jeden Moment explodieren!" Janeway erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder.

„Mr. Tuvok!"rief Janeway und Tuvok feuerte die Phaser ab. Das kleine Schiff der Raumpiraten wandte sich nun seinem Angreifer zu und feuerte. Die Voyager bebte, aber alle blieben auf den Beinen.

„Schilde bei 67%."rief Harry.

Das kleine Schiff feuerte noch mal, dieses mal jedoch einen Torpedo. Diesmal fanden sich einige Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Boden wieder.

„Schilde bei 45%!"rief Harry.

„Feuer erwidern, Tuvok."rief Chakotay. Tuvok feuerte die Phaser ab. Das kleine Schiff konnte einem Strahl noch ausweiche, der andere aber traf.

„Das Schiff ist kampfunfähig."sagte Harry erleichtert. Kathryn stand auf. „Mr. Kim, öffnen Sie einen Kanal."

Man hörte ein kleines Geräusch und Kathryn sagte: „Hier spricht Captain Janeway, ergeben Sie sich und bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, an Bord gebeamt zu werden."

Doch eine verbale Antwort blieb aus. Statt dessen wendetet das Schiff und verschwand in einen Warpkanal.

„Ich nehme das als ein nein."murmelte Kathryn verärgert vor sich hin und setzte sich wieder. „Schadensbericht."

„Hüllenbruch auf Deck 12, ein Reparaturteam ist schon unterwegs. Eine Plasmaleitung im Maschinenraum ist explodiert. Keine Verletzten." beendete Kim den Bericht.

„Wir werden gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm."

„Captain Janeway, wir möchten Ihnen herzlich danken, daß Sie uns gerettet haben. Ich bin Nemo Faljo, erster Offizier dieses..."er schaute sich kurz um und sagte dann „...Schrotthaufens."

Harry mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Faljo fuhr fort: „Unser Captain ist tot, ebenso 3 andere meiner Crew. Captain, Sie waren so freundlich und kamen uns zu Hilfe, würden Sie uns ein weiteres Mal helfen? Unser Schiff ist ein Schrotthaufen und meine Ingenieure bräuchten vermutlich Wochen um die notwendigsten Reparaturen durchzuführen..."

„Natürlich helfen wir Ihnen bei den Reparaturen. Ich werde ein Ingenieurstrupp hinüberbeamen."antwortete Kathryn.

„Vielen Dank Captain, Sie sind wirklich großzügig."sagte Faljo dankbar und dann beendete er die Verbindung.

„Janeway an Lt. Carey, stellen Sie einen Außenteam zusammen und lassen Sie sich dann auf das andere Schiff beamen. Je mehr, desto besser."

„Verstanden." antwortete Carey und nach ein paar Minuten war das erste Team schon dabei, Nemo Faljo und seiner Crew zu helfen.

Nach einer Stunde trafen sich die Brückencrew, Nemo Faljo und Lt. Carey im Konferenzraum. Faljo bedankte sich noch einmal bei Janeway und als alle Platz genommen hatten, gab Carey eine Einschätzung des Schadens: „Die Reparatur des Antriebs wird noch mindestens 2-3 Tage dauern, die Außenhülle ist an unzähligen Stellen gebrochen und die Waffen und Schilde sind momentan nicht existent. Wir brauchen noch mindestens eine knappe Woche um die Schäden soweit zu reparieren, daß die lebensnotwendigen Systeme arbeiten und die Crew es alleine schaffen kann."

„Dann werden wir uns die Zeit nehmen."antwortete Janeway.

„Vielen Dank, Captain. Ich muß Sie aber dennoch warnen, denn ich fürchte, die Raumpiraten werden mit Verstärkung zurückkommen. So einfach haben die noch nie aufgegeben. Ich habe aber auch schon mit unserer Basis Kontakt aufgenommen, in 4 Tagen werden wir auch Unterstützung bekommen."

„Was ist mit unseren Leuten, die sich noch auf Serena befinden? Wir können sie nicht einfach eine Woche auf dem Planeten lassen." warf Harry ein.

„Außerdem wäre es eine unglaubliche Hilfe, Lt. Torres auch helfen könnte. Sie könnte die Arbeitszeit bestimmt verkürzen mit ihren genialen Einfällen."sagte Carey.

Kathryn dachte einen Moment nach, schließlich sagte sie: „Gut. Mr. Kim, Sie nehmen den Delta Flyer und holen das Außenteam ab. Überbringen sie Marena meine besten Grüße und erklären Sie ihr so kurz wie möglich die Situation."

„Yes, Ma'am."

„Mr. Tuvok, Sie analysieren die taktischen Logbücher, falls unsere "Freunde" wiederkommen sollten, möchte ich, daß sie uns nicht noch einmal entwischen können!"

Tuvok nickte kurz.

„Dann an die Arbeit."sagte Janeway zum Schluß und begleitete den Gast noch zum Transporterraum.

Als sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder auf die Brücke kam, sah sie gerade noch den Delta Flyer abfliegen. Beeilen Sie sich, Harry. dachte sie und widmete sich dann wieder den Berichten.

Als Harry in Comreichweite kam, rief er Tom: „Tom, kannst Du mich hören?"

Aus dem Lautsprecher drang erst ein knistern und dann Toms Stimme: „ Harry! Schön, Deine Stimme zu hören."

„Macht Euch bereit, hochgebeamt zu werden, ich denke mal, in zwei Stunden bin ich in Transporterreichweite. Kim Ende."

Als nächstes nahm er Kontakt zu Marena auf und erklärte ihr die Situation. Marena bedauerte den kurzen Besuch, hatte aber vollstes Verständnis, bat Kim, Kathryn und alle anderen herzlich zu grüßen und wünschte Ihnen viel Glück.

Gute zwei Stunden später befanden sich Tom, B'Elanna, Ayala und Samantha an Bord des Delta Flyers und Tom nahm Kurs auf die Voyager. Unterwegs berichtete Harry, was genau passiert war. B'Elanna konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis der Flyer endlich die Voyager erreichen würde.

Einige Lichtjahre entfernt passierte genau das, wovor Faljo gewarnt hatte: Die Raumpiraten kehrten mit Verstärkung zurück und die Voyager mußte sich nun gegen zwei große Schiffe und das Kleine behaupten.

„Zielen Sie auf die Waffen!"rief Janeway, die sich gerade wieder in ihren Sessel zog. Drei Schiffe hatten der Voyager erheblich mehr zusetzen können, als das keine alleine und die Brücke wurde nur noch mit der roten Notbeleuchtung erhellt. Aus einer geplatzten Leitung kam Dampf heraus und einige Streben hingen von der Decke.

„Keine Wirkung."sagte Tuvok gelassen, der an seiner Station festgeklebt zu sein schien.

„Steuermann, Ausweichmanöver Beta Vier!"rief Janeway, als ein Torpedo auf sie zuraste. Die Voyager machte einen regelrechten Satz zur Seite und der Torpedo verfehlte nur knapp sein Ziel.

„Tuvok, wo ist das Schutzschild am schwächsten?"fragte Chakotay und trat neben die Konsole des taktischen Offiziers. Tuvoks Finger flogen über die Buttons.

„Unter dem Schiff. Mit einem Phaserstrahl könnten wir die Schilde dort durchdringen."

Janeway stand auf und wandte sich ihren beiden Offizieren zu. „Wir könnten einen Torpedo direkt ins Schiff beamen und ihn detonieren lassen." überlegte sie.

„Janeway an Transporterraum, erfassen sie einen Torpedo und halten Sie sich bereit. Tuvok, Phaser klarmachen. Steuermann, bringen Sie uns unter das erste Schiff. Ensign Lang, geben sie dem Transporterraum die Zielkoordinaten durch."

Ensign Culhane steuerte die Voyager nun unter das feindliche Schiff. Phaserstrahlen leckten über die Schilde, die nun drohten auszufallen doch die Voyager hatte sich schon immer als zäh erwiesen. Als sie sich der Position näherten mußte alles sehr schnell gehen. Tuvok feuerte die Phaser ab, die Schilde hielten dem Beschuß an dieser Stelle tatsächlich nicht stand und kurz darauf wurde der Photonentorpedo rübergebeamt. Ensign Culhane flog das Schiff so schnell wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone und dann explodierte hinter ihnen auch schon das große Schiff.

„Da waren's nur noch zwei."murmelte Chakotay.

„Tuvok, wo ist das andere Schiff?"fragte Kathryn.

Als Antwort wurde sie zu Boden geschleudert. Das andere Schiff war hinter ihnen und feuerte nun wie wild auf die Voyager. Da nütze es auch wenig, daß Faljo versuchte, Ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen, denn außer den Phasern, die die Ingenieure nun zuerst repariert hatten, funktionierte nichts.

„Schilde bei 13%!"rief Lang. „Noch zwei direkte Treffer und die Schilde werden versagen!"

„Mr. Culhane!"rief Chakotay. Culhane zog sich sofort an der Conn wieder hoch, nachdem er aus seinem Stuhl geworfen worden war und flog hastig mehrere Ausweichmanöver. Doch dann kam das kleine Schiff der Raumpiraten auch noch von vorne.

„Bericht!" rief Kathryn.

„Schilde sind unten!"rief Lang. „Das kleine Schiff zielt auf die Brücke!"

Das war's dann. ging es Kathryn durch den Kopf. Das Verfolgerschiff war nur wenige Kilometer hinter der Voyager und bereitete gerade den Einsatz mehrerer Torpedos vor. Sie hatten die Voyager in die Zange genommen. Doch im letzten Moment passierte das unfaßbare: Von rechtes rasten drei gelbe Lichtpunkte auf das kleine Schiff zu und im nächsten Moment zerplatzte es. Culhane riß die Voyager hoch und flog knapp über das Trümmerfeld hinweg während das Verfolgerschiff nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte und direkt in den glühenden Ball raste. Und auch dieses Schiff wurde von drei Photonentorpedos getroffen doch es wurde nur beschädigt. Der Delta Flyer flog schon fast triumphierend über das Schiff hinweg.

„Delta Flyer an Voyager! Da kamen wir ja gerade noch rechtzeitig."tönte Toms Stimme aus den Brückenlautsprechern.

„Mr. Paris, ich glaube ich war nie so froh, sie zu sehen."sagte Kathryn lächelnd.

„Mrs. Lang, rufen Sie das letzte Schiff."sagte Janeway grimmig und wartete.

„Keine Antwort, Captain."meldete Lang. Statt dessen eröffnete das Schiff wieder das Feuer und der Delta Flyer wurde schwer getroffen.

Doch diesmal taten die Photonentorpedos der Voyager ihre Wirkung und das letzte Schiff zerbarst.

„Paris an Voyager!"ertönte auf einmal Toms aufgeregte Stimme. Beamen Sie Ensign Wildman sofort auf die Krankenstation!"

Als der Flyer getroffen wurde explodierte die Konsole, an der Samantha arbeitete. Sie wurde nach hinten an die Wand geschleudert und blieb regungslos liegen. Ayala holte sofort den Feuerlöscher um die brennende Konsole zu löschen, damit nicht noch mehr explodieren konnte und holte dann ein Med Kit aus einem Fach. Er holte den Scanner aus dem Tricorder und begann Samantha zu untersuchen. Die eine Gesichtshälfte war nur noch eine blutige Masse und unter ihrem Schädel bildetet sich eine kleine Blutlache.

„Ayala!" tief Tom, der den Flyer zu stabilisieren versuchte. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Ayala klappte den Tricorder zu, stand auf, drehte sich zu Tom und B'Elanna und sagte dann leise: „Sie ist tot."

Tom und B'Elanna trafen diese Worte wie ein Dolchstoß. Tom wollte nicht an die Worte glauben, die da gerade über Ayalas Lippen kamen und tippte energisch auf seinen Communicator.

„Paris an Voyager! Beamen sie Ensign Wildman sofort auf die Krankenstation!"

Kurz darauf löste sich Sams Körper in dem blauen Schimmern des Transporterstrahls auf und war dann verschwunden.

„MHN an Captain Janeway. Bitte kommen Sie umgehend auf die Krankenstation."Die Stimme des Doctors klang zwar normal aber Kathryn wurde sehr unruhig. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. „Ich bin unterwegs, Doctor."sagte sie nur und in dem Moment wußte sie einfach, daß der Doctor keine guten Nachrichten zu überbringen hatte. Sie überließ Chakotay die Brücke und kam nur wenige Minuten später auf der Krankenstation an.

„Wie geht es Samantha, Doctor?"fragte sie zögernd.

Der Doctor sah sie bestürzt an und sagte dann mit gesenktem Blick: „Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nichts mehr für sie tun."

Kathryn hatte nie gedacht, daß der Tod eines Besatzungsmitglieds ihr so zu schaffen machen könnte. Sie taumelte und mußte sich hinsetzen. Der Doctor sah, wie ihr eine Träne die Wange herunterlief. Doch Kathryn riß sich zusammen und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Wie bringe ich das nur Naomi bei?"Sie stützte ihre Stirn auf ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Doctor trat hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Soll ich Sie begleiten?"fragte er und wußte schon jetzt, daß sie ablehnen würde.

Kathryn hob den Kopf wieder und starrte auf das Biobett, auf dem die zugedeckte Leiche ihres Ensings lag, der Mutter von Naomi. „Nein." flüsterte sie, „nein."Für einen Moment saß sie einfach nur da, doch dann erhob sie sich und atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie sich zum Doctor umdrehte und ihn ansah. „Wie ist es passiert?"fragte sie.

Der Doctor antwortete nicht sofort. Er legte erst den Tricorder zur Seite und sagte dann: „Die Konsole, an der sie arbeitete, ist explodiert. Sie war sofort tot."

Kathryn drehte sich wortlos um und verließ dann die Krankenstation. Der Doctor beneidete sie nicht um ihre nächste Aufgabe.

Kaum hatte Kathryn die Krankenstation verlassen, stürmte Tom hinein. „Doctor!"rief er. „Sagen Sie mir, daß Ayala sich geirrt hat! Sagen Sie mir, daß sie Sam noch retten konnten!"Toms Augen funkelten und der Doctor las in ihnen, daß Tom eine negative Antwort nicht akzeptieren würde.

„Tom, ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen."versuchte das MHN es trotzdem. „Als die Konsole explodierte war sie sofort tot."

„Nein! Ich kann das nicht glauben!"rief er empört, ging mit drei Schritten an das Bio Bett, auf dem Sam lag und zog die Decke weg. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wie Sam aussah, er nahm einen Tricorder und scannte sie. „Verdammt Sam, kommen Sie!"rief er und schüttelte sie. Der Doctor ging zu Tom hinüber und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Tom!"sagte er sanft. „Sie können nichts mehr für sie tun, sie ist tot!"Er betonte das letzte Wort extra, damit es Tom begreifen würde.

Tom hörte ihn nicht. Er wollte ihn nicht hören. Er wollte schon einen Corticalstimulator anwenden, als er plötzlich herumgerissen wurde und den wütenden Ausdruck des Doctors sah, der ihm dann eine Ohrfeige verpaßte.

„Mr. Paris! Reißen Sie sich zusammen!"schrie er und hielt Tom fest.

Die Ohrfeige hatte Tom endlich zur Vernunft gebracht und er resignierte. Der Doctor entspannte den Griff etwas und als Tom langsam von Sams Bett wegging, ließ er ihn los. Tom ging auf das Büro des Doktors zu und ließ sich in den gleichen Stuhl fallen, in dem Kathryn vor einigen Minuten gesessen hatte.

„Es ist meine Schuld."sagte er auf einmal leise. Der Doctor, der ihm nachgegangen war, hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?" fragte er nach.

Tom guckte ich bestürzt an. „Wäre ich den Torpedos schneller ausgewichen, wäre Sam noch am Leben."

Der Doctor seufzte. Er war sich sicher, daß Tom hätte nichts tun können. „Tom, Sie sind nicht Schuld an Samanthas Tod, niemand ist es. Die Konsole ist explodiert und unglücklicherweise saß nun gerade Samantha daran. Es hätte genausogut Ayala, B'Elanna oder Sie treffen können."

„Aber wenn ich schneller reagiert hätte, wären wir nicht getroffen worden..."

„Tom! Sie können nicht wissen was passiert wäre. Vielleicht hätten Sie gar nicht ausweichen können, vielleicht hat auch ihr Manöver den anderen das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht wäre auch die Konsole nicht explodiert und vielleicht wäre statt dessen der ganze Flyer zerstört worden. Es ist nun mal so passiert und niemand wird Ihnen Vorwürfe machen, niemand beschuldigt Sie!"der Doctor machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann eindringlich: „Sie sollten für eine Weile in ihr Quartier gehen. Ich gebe Ihnen ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel mit, dann können Sie besser schlafen."

Das MHN ging in den hinteren Teil des Raumes und kam mit einem Hypospray wieder.

„Hier." sagte er und hielt Tom das Spray vor die Nase. Wie in Trance nahm es Tom an sich und verließ langsam ohne ein weiteres Wort die Krankenstation. Der Doctor blickte ihm nach und wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher als einen Schiffscounselor, denn Tom würde nicht der Einzigste sein, der unter Ensign Wildmans Verlust so zu leiden hatte. Das wird eine schwere Zeit für uns alle. dachte er und bereitete eine Stasiseinheit für Samanthas Leiche vor.

Kathryn war schlichtweg ratlos, wie sie Naomi diese Schreckensnachricht überbringen konnte. Obwohl sie regelrecht durch die Gänge der Voyager schlich, stand sie viel zu schnell vor Samanthas Quartier. Naomis Quartier. schoß ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie sammelte ein letztes mal ihre Gedanken und betätigte dann den Türmelder.

„Herein." kam Naomis arglose Stimme. Die Türen glitten auf und Kathryn kostete es einige Überwindung, in das Quartier zu treten. Hinter ihr schlossen sich die Türen. Naomi kam gerade aus dem Nachbarzimmer um zu sehen, wer sie jetzt besuchen würde. „Captain!"sagte sie verblüfft. Etwas an Janeway machte ihr Angst. Sie sah zu ernst aus und Naomi fühlte, daß dies kein Höflichkeitsbesuch war. „Bin... bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?"fragte sie stotternd.

Kathryn wußte nicht, wie sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Nein, Du hast nichts angestellt und ja, Deine größten Schwierigkeiten fangen jetzt an. dachte sie, laut sagte sie aber: „Nein Naomi, mit Dir hat es nichts zu tun. Es... es geht um Deine Mutter."

Naomi wurde blaß. „Ist... ist etwas passiert? Ist sie verletzt?" Ihre blauen Augen waren voller Angst.

Kathryn ging zur Couch und setzte sich. Naomi setzte sich neben sie und sah sie an.

„Naomi, ich... es tut mir leid aber, es gab einen Unfall. Deine Mutter ist..."Kathryn konnte das letzte Wort einfach nicht aussprechen, es wollte ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen.

„Tot?" beendete Naomi den Satz, doch in ihren Augen lag noch ein Hoffnungsfunke.

Kathryn nickte langsam. Naomi starrte sie entsetzt an und in ihren Augen glänzten Tränen. Kathryn nahm sie in die Arme und Naomi begann zu weinen.

So verging bestimmt ein halbe Stunde, Kathryn hatte sie die ganze Zeit über gestreichelt doch Naomis Tränenvorrat war nun erschöpft. Sie wimmerte nur noch leise. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf und sah mit rotverquollenen Augen Kathryn an. Dieser brach es fast das Herz, Naomi in diesem Zustand zu sehen, es schien ihr fast wie ein böser Traum aus dem sie liebend gerne erwachen wollte.

„Wie ist sie gestorben?"brachte Naomi mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

Kathryn sagte langsam: „Die Konsole, an der sie saß, ist explodiert. Sie war sofort tot."

„Warum ist die Konsole explodiert?"wollte Naomi wissen.

„Der Flyer wurde von Photonentorpedos getroffen, ich vermute, da ist es passiert."

Naomi schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte sie: „Captain, ich möchte jetzt bitte alleine sein."

„Natürlich Naomi. Wenn Du jemanden brauchst - wir sind alle für Dich da." damit ließ sie Naomi allein und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit das Richtige tat.

Schweren Herzens verließ sie Naomi und tippte auf ihren Communicator: „Janeway an Chakotay."

„Kathryn! Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte er, da er natürlich auch mitbekommen hatte, daß Kathryn in die Krankenstation beordert wurde und nun seit einer dreiviertel Stunde nichts mehr von sich hatte hören lassen.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, Chakotay, gar nichts. Kommst Du bitte in unser Quartier?"sagte Kathryn müde.

„Natürlich, ich bin sofort da."

Als Kathryn eintrat, wartete Chakotay bereits nervös. „Kathryn, was ist passiert? Geht es um Samantha?"

Kathryn konnte nur nicken und in ihren Augen glänzte Feuchtigkeit.

„Nein." sagte Chakotay nur als er ihre Augen sah. „Nein, sie ist doch nicht...?"auch er wollte das letzt Wort nicht aussprechen. Kathryn nickte und er legte seine starken Arme um sie. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und begann dann ihrem Kummer freien Lauf zu lassen.

Chakotay war zutiefst bestürzt über diese Nachricht und konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln. Als Kathryn sich nach einer Weile beruhigt hatte, setzten sie sich auch die Couch und sie erzählte ihm alles.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sie tröstend im Arm gehalten. „Und wie geht es Naomi jetzt?"fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie wollte allein sein. Ich hoffe nur, sie verschließt sich nicht. Chakotay, wir müssen uns um sie kümmern. Sie darf jetzt nicht zu oft alleine sein, es müßte wenigstens jemand in ihrer Nähe sein."sagte Kathryn beunruhigt.

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten das mit der Brückencrew besprechen. Wir müssen sowieso alle über den tragischen Verlust von Samantha informieren. Ich bin sicher, keiner wird Naomi hängen lassen."antwortete Chakotay.

„Dann machen wir's am besten gleich, alle haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."sagte Kathryn und stand auf. Chakotay folgte ihr. Bevor sie die Tür erreichte, blieb sie noch einmal stehen und wandte sich Chakotay zu: „Chakotay - bitte bleib bei mir."Und dann umarmte sie ihn noch einmal. Chakotay drückte sie fest an sich und war etwas verwirrt über diesen Satz, denn er wußte nicht genau, wie sie ihn gemeint hatte.

„Natürlich." sagte er nur und küßte sie. Dann verließen sie das Quartier.

Nachdem Tom die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, irrte er durch die Gänge der Voyager. Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er lief, seine Gedanken waren nur bei dem Angriff, bei dem Sam ums Leben gekommen war.

„Alle Senior - Offiziere melden sich umgehend im Konferenzraum." unterbrach Janeways Stimme seine Gedankengänge. Tom blieb stehen und schloß die Augen. Er wußte genau, was jetzt kommen würde und er hatte absolut keine Lust darauf. Doch was sollte er schon machen? Davonlaufen? Sich in seinem Quartier verbarrikadieren? Er mußte wohl oder übel zu dieser Besprechung hingehen. Also ging er zum nächsten Turbolift und knappe drei Minuten später betrat er den Konferenzraum, in dem schon alle anderen Offiziere versammelt waren. Tom musterte ihre Gesichter der Reihe nach. Seven schien, wie üblich, ihre Emotionen vollkommen ausgeschaltet zu haben, Neelix sah fragend in die Runde, er wußte also noch nichts, Tuvok hatte seinen typisch vulkanischen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem man nicht schlau werden konnte, Harry, der Doctor und B'Elanna saßen mit gesenkten Köpfen am Tisch, Chakotay sah bedrückt aus und Janeway.... Tom sah, daß ihre Augen ganz leicht gerötet waren, was aber sonst nicht auffiel wenn man nicht direkt hinsah. Sie schien geweint zu haben.

Für diese Beobachtungen hatte er nur einige Sekunden gebraucht, schweigend setzte er sich nun an den Tisch und wartete, daß Janeway anfing.

Als Tom saß guckte Kathryn noch einmal zu Chakotay, der ihr unter dem Tisch tröstend die Hand streichelte. Schließlich begann sie mit leiser Stimme: „Ich war gerade auf der Krankenstation. Ein Crewmitglied ist bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen."Die Offiziere, die noch nicht von der Nachricht gehört hatten, blickten Janeway erstaunt an. Normalerweise gab es eine Durchsage für alle, wenn es Verluste zu beklagen gab und kein extra Meeting des Senior stuff. Janeway ahnte ihre Gedanken, denn sie kam sofort zum Thema: „Es handelt sich um..."sie sah Neelix mitleidig an „...Samantha Wildman."

Sie machte eine lange Pause. Neelix starrte sie entsetzt an und konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. In seinem Kopf hatte in dem Moment nur noch ein Gedanke Platz - Naomi. Tuvok hob eine Augenbraue und Janeway, die Tuvok am längsten kannte, sah eine Spur Trauer in seiner Mine. Sogar bei Seven spielte sich eine emotionale Reaktion ab. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und auch in ihren Augen konnte Kathryn Fassungslosigkeit lesen.

„Wir müssen uns nun überlegen, was mit Naomi passieren wird." fuhr sie fort und sah ein weiteres Mal zu Neelix. Dem Talaxianer standen Tränen in den Augen aber er riß sich zusammen und beschloß, seiner Trauer später nachzugeben. Jetzt galt es zu überlegen, was mit Naomi passierte.

„Captain, ich werde ich natürlich um sie kümmern."sagte Neelix sofort.

Kathryn lächelte zaghaft. „Das weiß ich, Mr. Neelix. Doch sie hat auch noch eine andere Familie, die sich um sie kümmern wird - die Crew. Ich bin sicher, jeder will Naomi helfen wollen und auch wenn Sie ihr Pate sind, gehören wir doch alle zu ihrer Familie."

Neelix lächelte etwas getröstet.

„Haben Sie schon mit Naomi gesprochen?"fragte Tom auf einmal. Kathryn sah in nachdenklich an, sie fand, daß Tom sehr mitgenommen aussah - schon zu mitgenommen. Natürlich war sie sich im Klaren darüber, daß es ihn mit am härtesten treffen mußte, da Sam gestorben war, während er am Steuer des Flyers saß. Sie beschloß, später mit Tom unter Vier Augen zu reden. Auf seine Frage antwortete sie: „Ja, ich war schon bei ihr. Sie wollte etwas alleine sein, der Doctor wird nachher nach ihr sehen."

„Wir sollten Naomi vorerst nicht zu sehr mit unserer Hilfe bedrängen. Ich denke es wird das Beste sein, wenn sich in erster Linie Mr. Neelix und der Doctor um Naomi kümmern. Geben wir Ihr etwas Zeit."sagte Chakotay. Ein allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort.

„Mr. Neelix, wenn Sie meinen, Naomi brauche Sie gerade, dann dürfen Sie jederzeit zu ihr gehen."sagte Kathryn und gab Neelix damit explizit die Erlaubnis, sich jederzeit vom seinen normalen Aufgaben entfernen zu dürfen. Neelix nickte dankbar. „Doctor, sie sollten vielleicht jetzt einmal nach Naomi sehen."schlug Janeway vor. „Ja nachdem wie sich die Situation entwickelt, werden wir dann weiter sehen. Wegtreten."Alle standen auf und verließen den Konferenzraum.

_Kapitel 9_

Als Seven nach Schichtende in den Frachtraum zurückkehrte, wartete Icheb auf sie.

„Seven, was ist passiert? Wer hat uns angegriffen?"fragte er.

Seven seufzte tief. „Ich weiß nicht, wer uns angegriffen hat, jedoch konnten wir die Angreifer erfolgreich eliminieren."

„Aber...?" hakte Icheb nach. Seven zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Wie konnte der Junge wissen, daß etwas anderes noch passiert war? „Aber... ein Besatzungsmitglied fand dabei den Tod."sagte sie zögernd.

„Wer?" fragte Icheb.

Seven sah keinen Grund es ihm zu verheimlichen, da der Captain sowieso eine schiffsweite Durchsage machen würde. „Samantha Wildman."

„Naomis Mutter?"fragte Icheb.

„Ja."

„Mein Gott, wie geht es Naomi?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mr. Neelix und der Doctor kümmern sich vorerst um ihr Wohlbefinden."

Icheb starrte sie nachdenklich an. Seven sagte schließlich: „Es wird Zeit zur Regeneration."und bedeutete Icheb, sich in einen Alkoven zu stellen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern kam Icheb der Aufforderung nach. „Computer,"sagte Seven, als sie sich selbst in ihren Alkoven gestellt hatte, „Regenerationszyklus einleiten."

Das Licht wird dunkler und Icheb und Seven schließen die Augen.

Gleich nach dem Gespräch im Konferenzraum gingen Neelix und der Doctor zu Ensign Wildmans Quartier.

Neelix betätigte den Türmelder, doch zuerst passierte nichts. Erst nach dem dritten Mal, als der Doctor schon fast seinen Überbrückungscode eingeben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Die beiden Männer traten ein. Das Quartier lag im Dunkeln und wurde nur von den vorbeiziehenden Sternen erleuchtet. Naomi war nirgends zu sehen.

„Naomi?" rief Neelix. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Er ging zur Tür, die zu Naomis Zimmer führte und sah die Umrisse einer kleinen Gestalt auf dem Bett sitzen und hinaus zum Fenster starren.

„Naomi..." fing Neelix an und wußte nicht so recht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er ging behutsam zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben sie. Naomi schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, sie starrte auch weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen war auch der Doctor an der Türschwelle aufgetaucht und holte seinen Tricorder hervor. Neelix legte seinen Arm um Naomi und zog sie zu sich heran. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid."sagte er. Naomi reagiert noch immer nicht. Wie eine Puppe saß sie da und ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Neelix sah hilflos zum Doctor, der sie gerade scannte. Schließlich packte er den Tricorder wieder weg und mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete er Neelix, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Was ist mit ihr?"fragte Neelix.

Das MHN seufzte. „Das, was die normale Reaktion auf so einen Schock ist. Wir sollten sie vielleicht einfach etwas in Ruhe lassen. Ich werde ihr ein leichtes Sedativum geben, damit sie leichter schlafen kann. Aber sonst können wir nur abwarten."Er nahm aus einem Med Kit ein Hypospray, lud es und ging zu Naomi. „Naomi, ich werde Dir jetzt etwas geben, das Dich besser schlafen läßt. Du wirst keinen Träume haben vorerst."sagte er und preßte Naomi den Injektor an ihre Halsschlagader, in die sich das Mittel zischend entlud.

Der Doctor hob Naomi hoch und Neelix zog die Decke zurück. Naomi hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und das Hologramm legte sie sanft in ihr Bett.

„Mr. Neelix, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, die Nacht hier zu verbringen?"

„Natürlich nicht, ich werde mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer legen."

„Gut, ich komme morgen früh noch einmal vorbei, falls was ist, komme ich natürlich sofort."

„Danke Doctor."sagte Neelix und als das MHN das Zimmer verlasse hatte, ging er noch einmal zur Tür zu Naomis Zimmer und schaute hinein. Sie lag wie tot auf dem Bett. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und sie sah erschöpft aus. Neelix begab sich nach nebenan und jetzt erst, nachdem er allein war und seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, fühlte er den Kummer richtig in sich aufsteigen.

Kathryn und Chakotay saßen nachdenklich und schweigend im Bereitschaftsraum. Kathryn wollte nicht mal eine Tasse ihren geliebten Getränks haben und hin und wieder faßte sie sich an ihren Bauch und verzog dabei etwas die Mundwinkel. Schließlich stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und starrte die vorbeiziehenden Sterne an. Chakotay beobachtete sie unbemerkt. Diese extreme emotionale Belastung war nicht nur für Kathryn belastend, noch weniger gut war es für ihr Ungeborenes und Chakotay machte sich um beide Sorgen. Doch noch mehr mußte er an Naomi denken.

„Ich muß mit Tom reden."sagte Kathryn überraschend. Sie drehte sich zu Chakotay um und sagte: „Hast Du Tom gesehen? Ich mache mir um ihn Sorgen. Bestimmt überlegt er, wie er es hätte verhindern können, genauso wie ich."Kathryn massierte sich die Stirn, wie sie es sooft tat, wenn sie nicht weiter wußte. „Am besten werde ich mit Tom einmal reden. Er hat sich nichts vorzuwerfen."

Chakotay nickte zustimmend. „Kathryn, bevor Du aber mit Tom redest, bitte versprich mir etwas, okay?"Chakotay sah sie bittend an. „Bitte gönne Dir vorher etwas Schlaf und laß Dich einmal vom Doctor untersuchen. Versprichst Du mir das? Ich mache mir auch um Dich und unser Kind Sorgen."

Kathryn wollte erst ablehnen, erkannte aber rasch, daß Chakotay Recht hatte. Sie war nun seit über 24 Stunden auf den Beinen und ihr Körper hatte auch schon angefangen, auf verschiedene Weise gegen den Schlafmangel zu protestieren, aber Kathryn hatte keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Doch sie trug nun nicht mehr die Verantwortung für sich allein und so versprach sie es Chakotay. Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihr Quartier und es dauerte nicht lange und Kathryn fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Chakotay blieb noch eine Weile an ihrer Seite sitzen und beobachtete sie.

Dann ging er ins Nebenzimmer und rief den Doctor. „Chakotay an den Doctor."

„Sprechen Sie."

„Doc, wenn Sie vielleicht etwas Zeit hätten, könnten sie bitte kurz nach dem Captain sehen? Sie schläft jetzt gerade aber ich möchte einfach sicher gehen, daß mit ihr alles okay ist."

„Selbstverständlich, Commander. Am besten ich komme gleich mal vorbei."antwortete der Doctor und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg.

Kathryn merkte nicht, daß sie gescannt wurde. Sie stand gerade auf einer dunklen, zerstörten Brücke. Admiral Paris stand ihr gegenüber. Er sagte nichts, doch sein Blick schien in ihre Seele zu reichen und ihr zu sagen, daß sie als Captain auf der ganzen Linie versagt hätte. Kathryn blickte sich um. Auf einmal erschienen nacheinander ihre Offiziere, die sie stumm umringten und sie mindestens genauso mißbilligend ansahen, wie der Admiral. Kathryn ging zu Chakotay um bei ihm Trost zu finden, doch der blickte sie nur kalt an und rührte sich nicht. „Wenn ich den liebsten Menschen verliere, sollst Du ihn auch nicht haben!" durchschnitt eine scharfe Stimme die Stille.

Kathryn fuhr herum und sah in Naomis kalte Augen. „Naomi... ich... es tut mir so unendlich leid..."versuchte sich Kathryn noch zu entschuldigen, doch Naomi hob nur langsam eine Hand. Rings um sie herum explodierte auf einmal die Brücke und die Offiziere um sie herum schrieen in Todesangst. Kathryn blickte sich entsetzt um, als Chakotay mit voller Wucht gegen das Brückengelänger geschleudert wurde und regungslos liegen blieb. Alle waren tot. Naomi war verschwunden und Kathryn rannte zu Chakotays Körper, schrie wie wild seinen Namen und schüttelte ihn. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter hochgerissen und sah in Chakotays Gesicht.

Als Kathryn angefangen hatte, wie wild im Schlaf seinen Namen zu rufen, hatte Chakotay versucht, sie zu wecken, doch sie schlug um sich und schrie immer weiter. Schließlich packte er sie an den Schultern und riß sie zu sich ran und rief laut ihren Namen: „Kathryn! Wach auf!"endlich hörte sie mit den hektischen Bewegungen auf und öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Sssht, es ist alles in Ordnung Kath..."zärtlich nahm er sie nun in die Arme und wiegte sie langsam hin und her. Kathryn klammerte sich fest an ihn.

„Kath, was war denn los?"fragte Chakotay beruhigend.

„Ich... ich war auf der Brücke, alle waren dort, Du, Admiral Paris, Tom, einfach alle. Und dann ist alles explodiert und ihr wart alle tot."

„Ein böser Alptraum."stellte Chakotay hilflos fest.

„Ja, das war es..."antwortete Kathryn nachdenklich. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich an.

„Was machst Du jetzt?"wollte Chakotay wissen.

„Ich muß mit Tom reden."antwortete sie knapp und war dann auch schon aus dem Quartier gelaufen. Chakotay beschloß, wieder auf die Brücke zu gehen. Er hatte zwar keinen Dienst aber es war allemal besser als mehr oder weniger untätig im Quartier zu sitzen. Vielleicht konnte er Kathryn etwas Arbeit abnehmen.

Kathryn kam bei Tom und B'Elannas Quartier an. Als sie auf den Türmelder drückte, öffnete B'Elanna die Tür.

„Captain!" sagte sie überrascht. „Kommen Sie doch rein."

Kathryn folgte B'Elannas Einladung, das Quartier zu betreten und stand als nächstes vor Tom. Gut, bringen wir es hinter uns. dachte er. „Captain."grüßte er höflich.

„Kathryn. Ich bin nur gekommen um zu sehen, wie es Ihnen geht."

B'Elanna räusperte sich. „Ähm, ich fürchte, ich muß noch mal in den Maschinenraum, ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen."Und damit war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Kathryn hätte zwar nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn B'Elanna geblieben wäre, aber sie dankte ihr in dem Moment für ihr gutes Einfühlungsvermögen.

Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Tom, ich kann mir vorstellen, was Sie jetzt durchmachen. Sie denken, sie hätten etwas schneller reagieren können und so den Unfall verhindern können, stimmt's?"

Tom setzte sich ebenfalls. Sein Blick klebte regelrecht am Fußboden und er nickte. Schließlich sah er seinen Captain an. „Es hätte vielleicht nicht passieren müssen."sagte er.

Kathryn hakte sofort ein. „Vielleicht. Das ist es, vielleicht. Tom, Sie sind der beste Pilot, den ich jemals hatte. Ich kenne auch keinen besseren als Sie. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre hätten sie ausweichen können, aber das konnten Sie nicht. Daß ausgerechnet Samanthas Konsole explodierte ist ein tragischer Zufall. Sie trifft keine Schuld!"sagte Kathryn eindringlich. „Bitte hören Sie auf damit sich die Schuld an dem Unfall zu geben. Wenn es einen Schuldigen gibt, bin ich es. Hätte ich nicht befohlen, diesem Notruf zu folgen, wäre alles nie passiert. Aber ich würde auch jetzt nicht anders handeln. Das Leben auf einem Raumschiff ist nun mal mit gewissen Risiken verbunden, die wir alle kennen. Auch Samantha kannte sie."Kathryn machte ein Pause. „Tom, keiner wird Ihnen einen Vorwurf machen weil es dafür keinen Grund gibt. Bitte denken Sie daran! Sie trifft keine Schuld."

Tom nickte leicht, doch in seinem Gesicht konnte Kathryn sehen, daß er noch nicht ganz von ihren Worten überzeugt war. Trotzdem stand sie nun auf. „Denken Sie darüber nach."

Dann verließ sie das Quartier.

Als Ichebs Regenerationszyklus abgeschlossen war, trat er aus seinem Alkoven. Seven war bereits in der Astrometrie und Icheb beschloß auf sein Frühstück zu verzichten und statt dessen Neelix aufzusuchen und sich nach Naomi zu erkundigen. Er machte sich wirklich große Sorgen um sie.

Wenige Minuten später kam er im Casino an, doch von Neelix war nichts zu sehen. Statt dessen stand Crewman Chell hinter der Theke und versuchte sich im Kochen. Icheb hatte keine Zweifel, daß seine Kochergebnisse der Crew allemal besser mundeten als Neelix'. Er trat an Chell heran und sagte: „Guten Morgen, wo ist denn Neelix?"

Ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen antwortete Chell: „Ich weiß es nicht, der Captain hat mich gebeten für Neelix einzuspringen."

Icheb runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich ist er bei Naomi. dachte er, bedankte sich bei Crewman Chell und verließ das Casino wieder.

„Computer, wo befindet sich Neelix?"fragte er auf dem Gang den Computer.

„Neelix befindet sich im Quartier von Ensign Wildman."kam die Antwort.

Erneut tippte Icheb auf seinen Communicator: „Icheb an Neelix."Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Neelix antwortete: „Icheb? Was gibt es?"

Offenbar hatte Neelix geschlafen, denn seine Stimme klang sehr träge.

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie geweckt habe,"entschuldigte sich Icheb bei dem Talaxianer, „ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Naomi geht."

Das war eine gute Frage. Neelix stand von der Couch auf, auf der er die nacht verbracht hatte und schaute vorsichtig in Naomis Zimmer. Es war leer. Neelix durchzuckte es wie ein blitz und er ärgerte sich maßlos, daß er nicht aufgepaßt hatte, ob Naomi das Zimmer verließ. Wer weiß, was sie tun würde im Moment.

„Sie ist nicht da!"rief Neelix und verfiel leicht in Panik. Sofort schossen ihm die schrecklichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf und unmittelbar darauf wies er den Computer an, ihm Naomis Standort durchzugeben.

„Naomi Wildman befindet sich auf der Krankenstation."erteilte der Computer die gewünschte Auskunft. Neelix machte sich sofort auf den Weg, ebenso Icheb, der alles mitgehört hatte. Er erreichte die Krankenstation lange vor Neelix. Als er eintrat empfing ihn Stille. „Naomi?"fragte er und trat einige Schritte herein. Naomi stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der geöffneten Stasiskammer, in der ihre Mutter lag. Icheb trat an sie heran und berührte ihre Schulter. „Naomi?"sagte er leise.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Naomi flüsterte: „Warum? Warum sie?"

Icheb wußte keine Antworte darauf und beschloß abzuwarten.

„Es ist einfach nicht fair."sprach Naomi weiter und begann dann, wieder zu weinen. Aus einem Reflex heraus drehte sie sich zu Icheb um und klammerte sich an ihn. Er war zuerst überrascht doch dann legte er seien Arme um ihre schmalen Schultern und streichelte ihr beruhigend übers Haar. „Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall. Bei dem Angriff hätte es auch jemand anderen treffen können." Icheb wußte, daß diese Worte nicht viel Trost spenden würden, aber er wußte überhaupt nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. In dem Moment betrat Neelix die Krankenstation.

„Naomi!" rief er sofort. „Was machst Du denn hier?"entsetzt blieb er stehen, als er Samanthas Körper da liegen sah. Schnell trat er an die Kammer heran und verschloß sie wieder.

„Naomi, warum...?"begann Neelix, doch er wurde schon von der schluchzenden Naomi unterbrochen.

„Ich wollte sie noch einmal sehen und mich von ihr verabschieden." preßte sie hervor. Dann rannte sie aus der Krankenstation.

„Naomi!" rief Icheb ihr hinterher und wollte ihr nachlaufen, doch Neelix stoppte ihn.

„Warte Icheb, laß sie ein bißchen allein."

Naomi lief in den hydroponischen Garten. Als sie eintrat, stand Tom vor ihr.

Tom drehte sich um, als er hörte, daß sich die Türen öffneten. Er wollte nach dem Gespräch mit dem Captain eigentlich etwas alleine sein und nachdenken. Als er sah, wer durch die Türen kam, wurde er blaß. Auch Naomi blieb stehen und starrte Tom an. Doch dann ging sie auf ihn zu. Tom schluckte und begann: „Naomi, ich... ich... oh, es tut mir so leid!"

Naomi, die sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte, blickte ihn warmherzig an. „Danke."sagte sie. Sie musterte Toms Gesichtsausdruck und las darin unendlich viel Trauer und auch Schuld. Der Captain hatte Naomi gesagt, daß es ein Unfall war und sie wußte selber, daß das Leben und Arbeiten im All immer Risiken barg. Sie spürte, daß Tom fast genauso unter Samanthas Tod litt wie sie selbst, doch er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Daher umarmte sie ihn einfach und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich weiß, daß es nicht Deine Schuld ist. Bitte hör auf Dich zu quälen."

Tom erwiderte die Umarmung und in dem Moment spürte er eine Erleichterung. Seine größte Sorge war bis dahin Naomis Reaktion auf ihn gewesen. Sie hätte ihn auch genausogut hassen können und das hätte er nicht ertragen. Er liebte Naomi, als ob sie seine Tochter wäre. Als sie ihn umarmte flüsterte er nur: „Ich danke Dir."

Naomi klammerte sich nun regelrecht an ihm fest. Plötzlich sagte sie leise: „Tom? Ich will nicht allein sein."

Tom war überrascht über diesen Satz und wußte erst keine Antwort. Doch dann fragte er: „Willst Du vorerst bei uns bleiben?"

Naomi ließ ihn nun los, sah in an und nickte zaghaft. „Wenn... wenn B'Elanna damit einverstanden wäre... in meinem Quartier erinnert mich alles nur an sie."

„Ich bin mir sicher, daß B'Elanna damit einverstanden ist. Paß auf, Du holst schon mal Deine Sachen und ich sage B'Ela und dem Captain Bescheid, okay? Komm dann einfach zu uns."sagte Tom.

„Okay. Danke."antwortet Naomi und ging dann.

Tom kümmerte sich sofort um Naomis Wunsch und sowohl B'Elanna als auch er Captain waren mit der Bitte mehr als einverstanden.

Kathryn befand sich gerade mit Chakotay in ihrem Quartier als sie das Gespräch mit Tom beendete. Chakotay stand dicht hinter ihr und hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

Kathryn griff nach seiner Hand und seufzte erleichtert: „Es scheint, als müßte ich mir um Tom nicht mehr zu große Sorgen machen müssen. Und Naomi.... bei ihr wird es noch lange dauern, aber sie scheint beschlossen zu haben, ihr Leben weiter führen zu wollen."

„Das hoffe ich."sagte Chakotay. „Und das ist vielleicht jetzt ein Moment, der den Captain der Voyager etwas entlasten dürfte." Er trat vor sie und küßte sie sanft.

„Wie geht es Dir?"fragte er dann.

„Gut." kam die etwas zu schnelle Standart-Antwort.

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn. „Kath?"hakte er nach.

Kathryn seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Etwas Schlaf wäre nicht schlecht, eine Tasse Kaffee und ich wäre heilfroh, wenn die Trauerfeier schon vorüber wäre. Zufrieden?"

„Ja." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuß. „Wann findet die Zeremonie übrigens statt?"

„Ich dachte an übermorgen. Was meinst Du?"

„Klingt gut. Soll ich mich darum kümmern?"

„Nein, das ist meine Sache."sagte sie. „Ich muß es bis ans Ende durchstehen."murmelte sie dann.

_Zwei Tage später...._

Obwohl fast die halbe Besatzung im Casino versammelt war, war es totenstill. Kathryns Worte wurden auf dem ganzen Schiff übertragen.

„...und wir erinnern uns an ihre Stärken. Sie war eine tapfere Frau, eine hervorragende Wissenschaftlerin und eine liebende Mutter." Kathryn macht eine kurze Pause bevor sie zum Schuß kam: „Und so übergeben wir den Körper von Ensign Wildman der Unendlichkeit. Wir werden sie nie vergessen. Möge sie in Frieden ruhen."

Die Augen aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf das große Fenster, wo nun ein kleiner Lichtpunkt erschien, der schnell von der Voyager wegdriftete. Es folgte noch eine Gedenkminute und dann sagte Kathryn: „Mr. Neelix hat einige Kleinigkeiten zubereitet. Lassen Sie uns den Abend in Gedenken an Ensign Wildman verbringen."

Im Casino wurde es nun lebhafter, wobei die Lautstärke auf einem unteren Level blieb.

Naomi stand noch immer am Fenster und starrte in die Leere. Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Naomi drehte sich herum und sah in ein paar blau-graue Augen.

Icheb sagte nichts weiter, stand einfach nur bei ihr. Naomi legte ihre Hand auf seine, drückte sie und hielt sie fest. Dann starrte sie weiter hinaus.


End file.
